1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hybrid vehicle mode shift control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle mode shift control device configured and arranged to shift a traveling mode of a hybrid vehicle to one of at least an electric vehicle continuously variable transmission mode, an electric vehicle fixed transmission mode, a hybrid vehicle continuously variable transmission mode, and a hybrid vehicle fixed transmission mode.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-32808 discloses a well-known type of hybrid vehicle that is equipped with a differential gear device configured such that when a transmission of the hybrid vehicle is analyzed using a nomogram (a lever analyze diagram or an alignment chart), the differential gear device is depicted as at least four input and output elements arranged in a row with two or more inner input/output elements lying between two outer input/output elements. The input from an engine of the hybrid vehicle is coupled to one of two inner input/output elements and an output member configured and arranged to deliver an output to a drive system of the hybrid vehicle is coupled to the other of one of the two inner input/output elements. A first motor generator is connected to one of the two outer input/output elements and a second motor generator is connected to the other of the two outer input/output elements. The hybrid vehicle is also provided with a low brake configured and arranged to hold a part of the transmission such that the gear ratio is held fixed to a lower side gear ratio. Thus, the hybrid vehicle disclosed in the above mentioned reference can be operated in one of a plurality of traveling modes including an electric vehicle continuously variable transmission mode, an electric vehicle fixed transmission mode, a hybrid vehicle continuously variable transmission mode, and a hybrid vehicle fixed transmission mode.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved hybrid vehicle mode shift control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.